


Loss

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff, Future, Humor, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Ted deals with a major loss.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Ted has taken a personal day," Cynthia stated as she entered Brian's office.

"A what?"

"A personal day."

"What the fuck?! A personal day?"

"Yes. He told me to tell you he was taking a personal day and would be back tomorrow."

"On a Thursday? And since when do my employees tell me instead of asking me for time off?"

"He sounded upset. Maybe he had a family emergency or something."

"Then you say it's a family emergency, not a personal day."

"What's the big deal? He's entitled to some time off no matter what the reason."

"Says who?" Brian scowled.

"Says the U.S. Department of Labor!" Cynthia exclaimed.

Brian just glared at her in response.

*****

Ted continued to stare at the online newspaper article with tears in his eyes. Hearing the news initially over the radio did not soften the blow of actually reading it in print.

He picked up the phone and spoke with Cynthia. There was no way he could concentrate at work today. He walked over to the stereo and placed one of his favorite operas in the CD slot. As soon as the first notes were played, his tears began to fall. 

*****

Brian sat in his office fuming. 

"Did you get a hold of Schmidt?" he yelled.

"He's not answering either one of his home or cell phones."

"Dammit! I need those projection figures! Fucking personal day!"

Brian picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Theodore, you need to bring your ass back to work before you no longer have a job to come back to. I need the Euclid campaign projection figures. NOW!" 

Slamming the phone down, he turned his wrath towards Cynthia.

"Keep trying his numbers. I need those figures before tomorrow's meeting with the Euclid account."

"Maybe Ted's assistant can provide the figures for you."

"I already tried that. She's fucking worthless. Just do your job and get a hold of Schmidt."

Cynthia began to respond but thought better of it. Now was not the time to argue with Brian about his behavior. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone to place her tenth call to Ted.

*****

Ted lay on the sofa and let the music wash over him. The beauty and the passion emanating from each note provided a salve against his aching heart. He sobbed during the crescendo of one of his favorite pieces, turning the performance up louder to lose himself in the music.

He never noticed the ringing phone or vibrating cell. Just the arias. 

Searching through his CD collection he chose the next selection he would play. 

*****

It was lunch time and not a peep had been heard from Ted. Brian was homicidal. He called the gang to see if any of them knew where Ted might be.

Emmett had not spoken to Ted since Monday, and knew nothing about any kind of family emergency. Michael became instantly worried and took Brian 20 minutes to calm down. Blake was in the middle of group sessions and could not be reached.

Deciding it would be safer for him and his staff, Brian left to grab a bite to eat. He feared he would strangle one his employees if he didn't. 

The bell above the door signaled his arrival. He barely noticed the eyes cruising him as he sat down at the counter. Debbie immediately gave him a boisterous greeting.

"Hey there kiddo. How's tricks?"

Brian looked up and scowled in response.

"Whoa! What the fuck happened to you?"

"One of my employees is fucking AWOL. You haven't seen Ted around here by any chance today, have you?"

"Nope. I sure haven't. You don't think he's in some kind of trouble do you?"

"He is now! He called in a ' _personal day_ ' but no one can find him."

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll turn up soon. He's probably off fucking Blake somewhere." Debbie giggled as she placed the plate in front of Brian.

"I didn't order this shit."

"Shut up and eat it," Debbie warned. "You need to eat more to keep the cancer away. You're too fucking skinny."

"Why Deb, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Debbie stood there and stared until Brian began to eat the meatloaf with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes she brought him. She kissed his cheek before walking away to tend to the other patrons.

*****

The constant banging on his front door finally prompted Ted to open it. 

"Why the fuck aren't you at work?"

"Brian," a surprised Ted exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"You first. Explain this ' _personal day_ ' to me," Brian demanded as he sauntered into Ted's home. "And turn off that ridiculous screeching noise."

"This is not noise," explained Ted. "This is Luciano Pavarotti. A brilliant artist."

"Well, your neighbors must be either completely deaf or dead not to have complained about your ' _brilliant artist_ '. I could hear him bellowing from the street."

Ted walked over to his stereo and paused the CD. Noticeably shaking he turned towards Brian and spoke.

"Why are you here? I have taken a personal day which means I have a taken a break from your shit today."

Brian was slightly taken aback by Ted's response. Realizing that something was truly bothering Ted, he changed his approach.

"The budget figures for the Euclid campaign. I need them today before my meeting tomorrow morning. Your assistant didn't have them. You won't answer your fucking phones so I had to track you down."

Ted immediately calmed down. He walked over to his briefcase and pulled out the Euclid file. 

"Sorry, Brian," Ted stated as he handed the file to Brian. "I completely forgot"

Just then Blake stormed into the room. 

"I just heard, Teddy. I'm so sorry."

Brian quirked an eyebrow as Blake immediately hugged Ted. Enveloped in Blake arms, Ted let out a shaky breath. Tears began to well up in his eyes again.

"Who died?" Brian asked cavalierly.

"Luciano Pavarotti." Blake explained.

"The opera singer? You're this upset over some opera singer?"

Both Ted and Blake stared at Brian with disbelief. 

"FUCK YOU!" Ted screamed. "He's more than just some opera singer. HE'S AN ARTIST!" 

Brian didn't flinch to Ted's response.

"Remember when Versace died ten years ago? Remember how devastated you were?"

"But that was Versace."

"Look, you have your idols and I have mine." 

Ted searched Brian's face for some sort of understanding. He found none.

"You got what you came for, so go." Ted stated. He left the room dismissing Brian and any further conversations with him.

Blake stared at Brian with disgust as he walked over to the front door to let himself out. Standing in the hallway were Emmett and Michael when he opened the door. 

"We just heard. How's he doing?" Emmett asked as he and Michael walked into the room.

"Unbelievable!" Brian shouted as he left.

*****

"How's Ted?" Cynthia asked as Brian walked into his office. 

He placed the folder on his desk and removed his suit jacket before sitting in his desk chair. 

"I just read that Luciano Pavarotti passed away today. I assume that is why Ted took a personal day."

"Well, aren't you just fucking brilliant. Personally, I don't understand what the big deal is. He was just some opera singer."

"Remember how devastated you were when Versace died?"

"That was Versace!"

Cynthia shook her head in disbelief as she exited Brian's office.

*****

Michael stood in the lobby of Kinnetik with awe. He never could get over the fact that it was once a bathhouse. Casually he approached Cynthia's desk.

"Hey, Michael."

"Hi! Is he available?"

"Let me check."

Michael waited as Cynthia announced him. Looking around the room he noticed a painting hanging on the wall. Taking a closer look he discovered Justin's signature in the corner.

"You can go right on in," Cynthia instructed.

"Thanks."

Michael took one last look at the painting before entering Brian's office.

"Hello, Mikey."

"That painting in the other room. It's fairly new, right?"

Brian made no attempt to respond. 

"You know I don't know much about art, but I really like that painting. I realized its Justin's work from his signature.  I've never really seen any of his art before other than his drawings for the comic book."

"Are you here to discuss my art collection or was there some other purpose for this visit?"

"Blake told us about your argument with Ted."

"So?"

"So I thought you might want to talk about it."

"No."

"Ted's really upset. Why do you find it so hard to understand why? Remember when Versace died." 

'THAT WAS VERSACE!"

"Well, Pavarotti was Ted's Versace only worse. Ted wanted to _BE_ Pavarotti. Remember that ridiculous Italian restaurant he worked at?"

Brian chuckled.

"That was his chance to be an opera singer. Ted told me once that Pavarotti's music really helped him in rehab. That so many nights he lied in bed and listen to his voice for comfort. He was Ted's Captain Astro."

"Okay, I get it!" Brian resigned.

Brian picked up his desk phone and made a call.

"Yeah, Blake. This is Brian. Tell Theodore that he can take tomorrow off also. But I expect his ass back at work bright and early Monday morning."

Emmett stormed into his office just as Brian was hanging up the phone.

"How dare you, Kinney!" Emmett shouted.

"Sorry, Brian," Cynthia blurted as she rushed in after Emmett. "He just ran in here."

"It's fine, Cynthia. I'll handle it." 

Emmett did not even notice Michael sitting on Brian's office sofa.

"What's your problem, Honeycutt?"

"How dare you treat Teddy that way! Remember Versace?"

"Does everyone need to point that out?" Brian asked Michael. 

Emmett followed Brian line of sight and took notice of Michael. Michael shrugged his shoulders in response to Brian's question.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself."

"Mikey already straighten me out, so to speak. I get it now." 

Emmett turned to Michael for confirmation. Brian came from around his desk and placed his arm around Emmett's shoulders.

"I just gave Theodore another day off. So if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Brian gently pushed Emmett out of his office. He held the door open signaling for Michael to leave also. Taking the hint, Michael rose from the sofa and took his leave as well.

Brian had just sat back down at his desk when his cell phone rang. 

"Hey, how's the big apple?"

…...........

"THAT WAS VERSACE! And how do you even know about that?! It was before your time!"

*****

It was a little after 7 in the morning Monday when Ted walked into his office. Placed in the middle of his desk was a large gift basket. Upon closer inspection, Ted discovered every Pavarotti CD, DVD, book, poster, T-Shirt and any other Pavarotti memorabilia imaginable arranged inside. Attached was a note.

_To lost icons._

_Enjoy!_

_B_

_P.S. Now get back to work!_

Ted took a moment to look over the various items before removing the basket from his desk. He contemplated how to thank Brian for such a generous gift. Ted scribbled a note and went to place it on Brian's desk.

An hour later Brian walked into this office. He immediately noticed the note placed on his desk. He picked it up and read it before opening his desk drawer.

He smiled for moment as looked down at the ' _Thanks_ ' scrawled across the note. Placing it his desk drawer, he closed the drawer and began his work day.

**********************************************************

"Penso che una vita per la musica sia una vita spesa bene ed e a questo che mi sono dedicato"

"I think a life in music is a life beautifully spent and this is what I have devoted my life to"

Luciano Pavarotti (1935-2007)

[www.lucianopavarotti.com](http://www.lucianopavarotti.com/)


End file.
